


Cairo Holiday

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, HP: EWE, Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This might be the last holiday they get to take this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cairo Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a reader prompt for Bill/Hermione/Fleur/Harry & Cairo holiday.

Cairo isn’t at all what Hermione expects it to be from the books she’s read. There’s history everywhere, yes, but there’s so much more. An explosion of colors, scents, and people are in every area of the city. It’s far too hot, but she’s adjusted and doesn’t mind because it means there aren’t as many tourists getting in their way. Ironic, of course, considering they are also tourists, but she doesn’t think of them that way. Bill used to live here, after all, and he’s showing them all his old haunts and introducing them to people who still live in the area. It’s a change from the river cruise they took from Luxor, which is where they decided to start their Egyptian holiday.

The heat makes them lazy by the afternoons, so they’ve taken to spending their mornings being active and exploring while they spend their evenings in the cooler hotel suite and enjoy the modern amenities that are offered. It’s a routine that works for them, and they’ve enjoyed the week they’ve spent in Cairo so far. Fleur isn’t as interested in the history as Bill and Hermione, so she usually convinces Harry to take her to art galleries or local parks while the other two explore ancient ruins and dusty museums. Harry and Bill wander off to sample some of the more unique local cuisine, while Hermione and Fleur stick to foods that are at least somewhat recognizable. When Bill and Fleur enjoy floating around on boats, Hermione and Harry take to the streets walking everywhere they can and experiencing the city on foot.

There’s still nearly two weeks left before they’re due back in England, though they’ll be leaving Cairo in a few days. Bill’s made arrangements with a couple of local wizards to take them into some of the magical ruins that litter the landscape between Cairo and Alexandria, and Hermione’s snagged an invite to the largest magical library in the world when they’re in Alexandria. The others have already made arrangements to entertain themselves for at least two days while she explores the ancient tomes in the library. It’s going to be a high point of the trip for her, though she isn’t sure if it can compare to the moment she had when standing in Giza at sunset and just absorbing the energy and aura in a way she hasn’t felt anywhere else she’s visited before.

It’s been five years since the war ended, and things in their world are finally calming down. This is the first long holiday that Kingsley’s allowed Hermione and Harry to take, in fact, as he usually limits them to a week. This year, he’s been generous, and they’re both taking advantage of it. However, this might be the last holiday they get to take this way, with time to explore and meander and have sex whenever they want. When they return home, Fleur’s decided she’s ready to start a family, and they've discussed everything before all agreeing that they're prepared to take that step with her. Hermione’s not ready to have children yet, probably won’t be for another five years, at least, since she wants to be more established in her career before she becomes a mother, but she can understand why Fleur wants children.

If Fleur is ready to be a mother, Hermione supports it, and she knows she’ll be helping with however many children Fleur has with Bill and Harry. When she’s ready, she knows Fleur will do the same, after all. Children will complicate things between them, and she’s a little anxious what it might mean for the four of them because their relationship is unorthodox as it is, and she can just imagine Molly’s reaction if Fleur’s child has black hair or green eyes. It’s one thing for people to humor them by accepting the fact that they’re all very close and intimate, but it’s another for the true extent of their intimacy to be obvious to everyone.

“Stop thinking, Hermione. I can hear you doing it from over here,” Bill mutters, pulling the pillow over his head.

“She ees not our Hermione eef she ees not thinking,” Fleur points out, smiling as she beckons Hermione to come back to bed.

Harry grins at her as he takes off his spectacles and puts the book he’s been reading on the stand beside the hotel bed. “Whatever has you frowning isn’t important. It’s just your mind taking something and embellishing it plus mixing in fear and probably a half dozen other emotions to make it something to be anxious about.”

“Stop being a prat,” she scolds, ruffling his hair before she straddles him. “I was thinking about how much I’m enjoying our holiday, and how things might change when we get back.”

“That’s why you need to stop thinking.” Bill sits up and mock glares at her. “Cairo is a magical place where thoughts aren’t allowed. Remember? I told you that when the boat docked.”

“Boys! They do not understand thinking,” Fleur says, rolling her eyes. She leans over to brush her lips across Hermione’s cheek. “Change ees not always bad, pet. Eet ees part of life to continue growing and changing or else we die.”

“That’s a happy thought.” Harry makes a face before he kisses Hermione. When he pulls back, he rests his forehead against hers. “We’ve never lied about our relationship, Hermione. The people who really matter don’t care or keep their mouths shut if they do. We’ve already discussed all this before we left England, and nothing has changed. We agreed we’re ready for a family, and Kreacher is even excited about planning a nursery. Are you having doubts?”

Hermione feels Bill move behind her and kiss her neck. She feels silly for causing such a fuss with her worries. “Not at all,” she says honestly. “I just know that a baby does change things, and we won’t be able to take three week holidays and shag our way across Egypt.”

Fleur laughs. “Foolish girl. Of course we can! A baby doesn’t mean we can’t still cause a scandal. Eet ees not going to be easy, raising a baby, but we have experiencing raising children with these two already.”

“Hey now!” Bill wraps his arms around Hermione’s waist and tugs her back against his chest. “She’s right about one thing, though. Starting a family is a huge step, but it doesn’t mean our lives have to change completely. Mum would love to spoil her grandchildren for a couple of weeks for us to get away occasionally, and you know it. And if there are problems we don’t expect, we’ll deal with them just like we have with everything else that’s happened during the last four years.”

“I think your mum doesn’t quite realize that we’re all involved like we are, so I’m not sure what she’d say if Fleur’s baby looks like Harry or if any of my future hypothetical children look like you.” Hermione smiles. “I was just feeling anxious about what might happen with those close to us when they realize our intimacy extends to all facets of our relationships.”

Harry snorts. “I think Molly might surprise you, Hermione. I mean, she, uh, caught me and Bill out by the broom shed once with my cock in his mouth, and it’s not like she didn’t drop the bowl of pudding that time she walked in on you and Fleur snogging like crazy.”

“Mum’s had seven kids. She’s not a saintly virgin,” Bill points out, laughing when Harry makes a face. “If our girl’s thinking too much, I think it’s our duty to distract her.”

“I agree, husband.” Fleur smiles before she kisses Harry. Bill pulls Hermione off Harry’s lap and presses down against the mattress. When they kiss, she feels warmth spread through her, which certainly does help distract her from thinking. Harry and Fleur help get her nightgown off, and then they join the distraction efforts. Hermione whines when she watches Bill and Harry kiss, still finding it an arousing sight no matter how many times she sees it.

“Listen to her, mate. Whining like a horny little slut,” Bill murmurs, stroking her belly then her cunt with his long fingers while he licks at Harry’s mouth. “Fleur, baby, why don’t you give her something else to do with her mouth.”

Fleur kisses her before she straddles her face. Hermione licks her clit, gripping her thighs as she laps at her cunt, moaning into it when she feels another set of fingers sliding into her. Harry and Bill are driving her crazy with their hands, stroking her cunt and her breasts while Fleur rubs against her face. When a cock pushes inside her, she recognizes it as her husband’s. Harry’s thick but not as long as Bill, and he fucks into her with shallow thrusts, just teasing her.

They change positions, and she ends up on her knees with Bill in her cunt while Harry fucks Fleur in front of her. Bill whispers naughty things in her ear while they watch, and she comes hard when he fucks her deep and rubs her clit. When they change again, Fleur is lapping at the come in her cunt while Bill and Harry suck each other’s cocks. She convinces Fleur to let her taste, so she’s soon licking Harry’s come out of Fleur’s cunt while he’s being fucked by Bill. As soon as Bill pulls out, Hermione’s there, licking at Harry’s arse while he curses and comes against her hand.

The boys are done for a bit, twice their general limit without a lot of time to recuperate, so she and Fleur get each other off with their hands as they kiss and rub against each other. Bill’s dirty commentary continues, and it just adds to her arousal because he’s a filthy bastard beneath his charm and intelligence. Harry licks her after she comes again, giving her the wicked smile that means he’s going to keep going until she’s come for him because he likes being the one who gets her off last. A competitive thing she doesn’t mind at all.

Afterwards, when she’s cradled in Harry’s arm and pressed against Fleur’s side, she rubs her hand over Fleur’s flat belly and imagines it growing bigger with a child. She’s going to need to go to Flourish and Blotts to buy several books so they’re prepared to deal with a pregnant Fleur, since she’s heard pregnancy can heighten emotions and cause mood swings, and also some books on babies and different child rearing techniques so they can start arguing over the best ways to bring up any children they all have. Instead of feeling worried and anxious about the four of them starting a family, this time she just smiles and wonders what color Kreacher will want to paint the nursery.

End


End file.
